


Icy Sweet Indulgence from a (Hot) Coach

by Suttella



Series: YAOI on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime, BL, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Rough Kissing, Shounen ai, Yaoi, gay relationship, hard yaoi, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suttella/pseuds/Suttella
Summary: Yuri needs to needs to prepare for his own program on the upcoming competition, but right now, he is stuck. And so here comes his coach, Victor, to the rescue. Well, not really to help him with the work, but to give him a taste of some real sweet and hot indulging "eros". :3





	1. We're just starting.

Yuri and Viktor had been practicing for weeks already in preparation to Yuri's upcoming competition. By this time, Viktor instructed Yuri to choose his own music and make his own routine. Yuri got very excited on the matter, but at the very moment, Yuri felt stuck.

"Gaaaah!!!!", Yuri suddenly groaned while pulling his hair out. "I still can't find it!!!"

It was already past 10 pm. Yuri was in his bedroom, glued in front of his study table. He was wearing his usual earphones while listening to random music for his new skating program. Beside him was a notepad which page had a list of songs but all were stricken out.

Knock! Knock! The door sprang open without Yuri's notice.

"Yuri~ ❤", Viktor suddenly grabbed Yuri, wrapped his thin neck around his arms, while the boy's cheek rubbed around the Russian's shoulder.

Surprised and confused, Yuri panicked and pushed Viktor away. "Wh- Wha- What are doing so suddenly??"

The Russian man was stunned in front of him only looked into Yuri's eyes as if he was the one surprised by the situation.

"Eh… Why…?", Victor asked.

Yuri started to get more panicked.

"Be- Because you suddenly grabbed me out of nowhere!"

Viktor's expression suddenly went low. His eyes started to frown, and said "You mean, I can't hug my Yuri?".

Upon hearing this, Yuri became so embarrassed. "Ah no, no, no! That's not what I mean!"

"So what do you mean? I am very hurt here because you pushed me away. :(

Yuri panicked. "Ah no, no! I was just really surprised! I mean, it is you Viktor! I actually wanted to be embraced by you!" Realizing what he just stated, he suddenly felt more embarrassed. He actually made a confession!!

"Ah. Is that really true?"

"----"

"Hey c'mon now, Yuri…" Viktor went closer to Yuri's ear and spoke, "Tell me, do you really want to be embraced by me?"

Yuri went tomato.

Viktor spoke further on Yuri's left ear, letting out gentle breathes towards his ear canal. "Yuri…? Tell it to me now…"

"No… aah… don't speak… it's tickling… Aahh…" Yuri spoke as if he was running out of breathe.

Viktor gently pulled Yuri's chin making their faces very close to each other.

"Hey, Yuri… look straight into my eyes…"

Yuri looked. He felt like melting through those pair of marbles. His insides started to tingle as if it was burning.

"Yuri… if you can only see your face right now, it's like an open book."

"Eh?"

Viktor suddenly pushed face towards Yuri's, with their faces pressed against each other.

"Mmmm!" Yuri was astonished.

But Viktor did not let Yuri's lips go, instead, he forced his way into Yuri's mouth and pushed his tongue inside. He captured Yuri's tongue and roamed it around his mouth. Yuri opened his mouth a little wider to breathe out his air. 

"Fwaahhh~", Yuri gasped, but Viktor had no intention to stop there, neither let go of his left arm around Yuri's waist, and his right hand on Yuri's chin. As Yuri breathed out, Viktor again caught Yuri's tongue by his lips and suck it and chain it again through his tongue.

Yuri could not speak. He was stuck on his chair, pulled and pushed by the hands of his dream guy. He could only feel his tongue getting swayed by Viktor's movements, and hear the sounds of his short breathes whenever Viktor changes the position of his mouth on his. "Haaaa… Mmmm…"

Viktor finally let go of Yuri's mouth. Yuri was out of breathe, and his face was as red as cherry.

Viktor placed his hand on Yuri's cheek. Yuri felt how warm the young man's hand was, and as he felt the comfort, he closed his eyes. As he gently caressed his hand, Viktor's thumb also caressed Yuri's lower lip. 

"Aah… my Yuri…" 

Viktor slowly pushed his thumb further inside Yuri's mouth. Yuri grabbed his hand and sucked the man's thumb.

Slurp slurp. Wet sounds were heard as Yuri licked Viktor's thumb. Viktor was enjoying the sight.

Viktor looked down on Yuri's trousers and saw a bulge in between. His lips curled a naughty smile. "Do you want more, Yuri?"

Yuri looked up at Viktor with his eyes lost of focus.

"Your eyes are really like an open book."

Viktor pulled Yuri up from his chair and pushed him towards the bed. This time, Yuri got shaken and woke up from the sweet wet dream.

"Ah! Viktor, What are you--" But before Yuri finished his sentence, Viktor had already grasped his member on his hand. "Eep! Nnn! Viktor… Aahhh… Stop…" His most sensitive part was already caught by his prince, squeezing it up and down.

As Viktor rubbed his hand on Yuri's, he spoke near the boy's ear and said, "Yuri… don’t say stop… coz we’re just starting." Then he licked his ears round and round, and nibbled it like a candy.

Yuri got more sensitive by the wet licks that Viktor was giving around his ear, the small breathes he let out while nibbling it, and, especially, the warm skin rubbing his rod. 

"Haaa.. Ahh… I can't… anymore… Aahhh…" Yuri was holding Viktor's hand wrapped around his junior, as if he was struggling, effortlessly.

"Go ahead, my Yuri… You can cum… anytime." 

Yuri could no longer contain the pleasure from his inside. He had reached his limit.

"Let.. Go… Ngh… Aaa----" Viktor suddenly covered Yuri's mouth. Yuri got so surprised that made his eyes sprang wide open as he finally exploded inside Viktor's palm. "Nnnnngh!!!!!!!"

Thereafter, Viktor removed his hands from Yuri.

"Haa… Haa.. Haa.." Yuri was so out of breathe.

Viktor stared at Yuri while catching his breath. When Yuri stared back at him, Viktor felt a sudden tingling sense in his body. He felt more aroused at the sight of this Yuri who had just been relieved.

"Look Yuri…",Viktor raised his hand covered with Yuri's cum and licked them as Yuri watched him. "Slurp… Hmmm… Slurp… So this is how my Yuri tastes…"

Viktor pressed down his body closer to Yuri's and said, "I can't wait to taste more of you."

Viktor again gobbled down Yuri's mouth and sipped his tongue. This time, it was deeper and rougher. 

"Mmmm… Haaa… Yuri…"

Viktor moved further, reaching for Yuri's other skin.

\------To be continued on the next chapter----------


	2. Let's get into it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really where you will find Victor and Yuri's hot steamy night :3

Victor's mouth moved towards the boy's neck, his left hand full of Yuri's white liquid stroked randomly the latter's organ, both his twig and berries. He lowered further. Pulling up the boy's shirt, he reached for Yuri's nipples. Victor creamed them with his sweet saliva as he dribbled them with his tongue. At times, he would bit the boy's raisins as if he wanted to squeeze out milk from it. This would make Yuri flinch and let out an erotic voice, "Hmmm… Ahhh..!!"

Victor further lowered, tracing Yuri's stomach with his lips, until he finally reached his destination: Yuri's. With both knees on the floor, he pulled down Yuri's pants and underwear, and found himself in between the latter's.

When Yuri realized where Victor was, he suddenly lift his upper half and halted Victor from moving further. He immediately shoved Victor's face away from the thing between his legs. 

"Whaa!!! Victor! Wha- Wha- What do you think you're doing??!!", he exclaimed.

Without letting himself be driven away, Victor simply replied, "Eh? I'm about to suck you". He said it so casually and so straight forward like he was just about to eat a normal bread. 

Upon hearing this, Yuri steamed like a kettle and said, "B- But it's so embarrassing! And it's so dirty. Can't you see that I just… came?"

But Victor did not falter. "No, I don't see it as dirty." He gave Yuri a smile and continued, "Yuri's thing here, for me… looks very delicious." And Victor immediately grabbed the young stem with his mouth.

"Ahhh!!! Victor-- Stop--". Yuri could just pull out Victor's hair as his most sensitive part was being eaten by this beautiful man. 

Squelch. Squelch. Slurp. Slurp.

Victor could feel the warmth of the sweet hard rod inside his mouth. Occasionally, he would pull it outside to give it some real tongue. Yuri, on the other hand, stopped struggling as the pleasure conquered his senses.

A few seconds later, Yuri's body shuddered violently. "Aaahh!! Wha- Vic-- Mmm-- Haaa!!" A foreign object was inserted inside Yuri's lower hole. It was Victor's middle finger. Victor inserted it inside Yuri, push and pull it, while still giving him a blow. 

Eventually, Victor released Yuri's cock and pulled out his finger. Yuri got surprised. Yuri thought, "Eh? That was it?" He felt so unsatisfied. 

But he was wrong.

Victor smiled at the unsatisfied Yuri, then pulled the latter's legs towards him as he kneeled on the bed.

"Ugh! What the-", Yuri got more astonished when he was suddenly pulled towards his coach, then his body felt much weirder than before.

Victor just put not just one, but two digits inside Yuri. Inside him, he played with his flesh as if he was searching for something. He stuck them forward, then backward, then round and round the flesh. At times, Yuri would feel a very tingling touch from Victor whenever he reaches a certain part of him. This would make him arch his back and make him moan like crazy. 

"Ah… so there it is…. The lovely part that I should always hit", Victor said.

Victor temporarily stopped. He kept his eyes on the young skater lying on the bed, staring back at him while panting heavily. Slowly, he removed his top, showing his bare white skin. This was not the first time Yuri saw this porcelain skin, but he was still at awe whenever he sees it.

Thereafter, this beautiful coach half-pulled down his trousers, showing his hot, big erect cock. 

Yuri gulped. Again, this was not the first time he saw his coach naked but seeing his cock hard as a rock was mind-blowing.

Victor lowered himself in between Yuri and said with his deep voice, "Yuri…", he paused. "I love you."

The hot, rock meat of this coach went inside Yuri's warm hole, which made Yuri arched his back so hard as his hands pulled the sheets underneath him.

"Aaahhh!!!", Yuri screamed as he splurted white on his own stomach. "Haa… Haa…" Yuri breathed so deeply and rapidly. Victor was still inside him.

"That's not good, Yuri…", Victor said. His breathes were also no longer normal. "I just inserted it but you already came… Oh well…"

Victor suddenly pushed his penis further inside Yuri. 

"Aahhh… Vict-- No- mmm… more…"

But Victor was not listening. He slowly pulled a little, but pushed forward again. 

"Aah… Ngh.. So.. Tight…"

He continuously thrusted into Yuri's body that made Yuri moaned so sexy.

"Mmm.. Aaahh.. Vic… Mmm… Don't…. Haaaa… Mmmm…"

Victor realized he was hitting Yuri's pleasure button. He became more aroused from Yuri's sweet lewd voice which made him become impatient.

Victor thrusted his rock violently inside Yuri's ass.

"Ahh! Vic! Mmm! Haa! Sto..! Ah! Ah!" Yuri's mind was going blank. He could no longer think straight. This ecstasy had overcame his thinking. He could only feel the warm object being pushed and pulled roughly inside him. He could neither explain if it was pain or what, but he was burning inside.

"Nnh… Yuri… Haa.. I'm about to cum.. Mm.. Mm.. Ngh.." Victor was so aroused.

Victor continued thrusting himself deeper to Yuri.

Squelch. Squelch. Schlop. Schlop.

Finally, they reached their climaxes.

"Aahhhh!!" "NNggh!!"

Splurt!!!

Yuri's stomach was again covered with scattered white substances, while his hole could feel the oozing substance from his gorgeous man.

Regardless of heavy breathing, Victor slowly pulled out his cock and went closer to a panting Yuri.

"Yuri..."

He lovingly caressed his face and they gave each other a sweet lovers' kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now changed the spelling of "Viktor" into "Victor", it's because it's the prominent and most used spelling. Although I still do think the "Viktor" with the "k" is more proper because he is Russian. Oh well, it's just a minor issue and I'm not Russian so I won't dwell too much about it. I'll go with the fad hehe
> 
> Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter. Hit KUDOS, just in case. It helps me a lot to know there are people who liked my work (even though it's really lewd. nyahahaha)
> 
> Hope to see you on my next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> This is not my first attempt to write down a fanfic but this is the first time that I wrote a yaoi version. YEEESH….it's because these two characters from Yuri!!! on Ice are so adorable that this anime makes me anticipate more BL stuffs in the future eps. Wahahaha anyway, this is just a one-hot steamy night (which I plan to continue later) Hope you already enjoyed the first part and please hit KUDOS if you liked it :) thanks for reading!


End file.
